


Warming Heart

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [20]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: And Howard so far is a good dad, Drabble, Fluff, Godmother peggy, More of their fluff, She loves Tony so much, She's a great godmother, older Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Peggy finds herself babysitting baby Tony for a weekend.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Warming Heart

“Pegs.”

Oh no, no. no. Peggy knew that when she turned around, Howard would be giving her those sparkling, puppy-dog eyes that she couldn’t say no to. Not when he was begging her like this. It caused her stomach to flutter and heart to lurch into her throat with anxiety. She focused on the file in hand, ignoring the new father shuffling around in front of her desk. 

“Pegggggy. Marge, c’mon.” Oh, that did it. Peggy slapped the file down with more force than necessary, looking at the black-haired man with eager eyes and that ridiculous grin on his face. She saw where Tony got it and he was just three months old. “Please. You know I wouldn’t ask unless I had to. I know how you feel about being alone with Tony for more than a few hours, but I have no other choice. Jarvis and Ana are sick and I don’t want to spread that to Maria or Tony.”

Peggy sighed as she pinched at her brow, shaking her head. Howard was due to leave in just under an hour for some international business trip for Stark Industries for what could be the weekend or the entire week. Jarvis and Ana were - as always due to watching their godson but were now fighting colds that she had to admit had turned rather nasty. She’d asked a local deli to send soup to them, having no cooking skills herself. Now it left Howard scrambling what to do with Tony. He wouldn’t do good on a plane and a business trip was nowhere for a child. 

“Okay,” she sighed, lowering her hand. “Okay. I’ll watch Tony for the weekend, but _just_ for the weekend, alright?”

She was no good with kids - quite frankly she was just about awkward with them. She had no focus for them, not right in this moment of her life but for Tony, she’d do anything for. Even if it meant sacrificing a weekend to watch him.

\--

She was terrible at this. And she’d already called Mr. Jarvis three times in the last hour and didn’t want to call him again. The man sounded terrible over the phone with a raspy voice and a stuffed nose. He needed all the rest he could get but Tony would not stop crying.

She’s tried to feed him, burp him, changed his diaper, but he was still crying his heart out as he had been for the past hour. She’s sure her neighbors were complaining about the noise by now. 

“Shh, shh, darling,” Peggy whispered despite it had no effect on the infant. She rocked him side to side, cradling him against her chest as Ana had shown her how to hold a child. The boy hiccuped as she sat down on her rocking recliner and grabbed at the silky-soft blanket that Maria had given her. Just like that, he stopped crying. He grabbed at it with his little hands, just to keep and Peggy smiled at him, wiping away the last of his tears.

“You just miss your mum, don’t you?” Peggy whispered, smoothing his hair back. He was rewarded with a strange hiccup, burp and the baby giggled. “I know you do, darling but they’ll be back. They won’t ever leave you.”

And even if they did, Peggy determined as she rocked the exhausting thing in her arms, that she would protect him with her life.

The weekend trip turned into, as expected a week trip. The last Peggy expected was to enter the SSR office with a baby in her arms. She _dared_ anyone to say anything to her as she started immediately to work despite Anthony right there. 

“You get -” Danvers stopped the second Peggy shot his mousy face a death-glare, watching him scramble off to suddenly become busy in the piles of folders on his desk. 

Turns out, having Anthony in the office wasn’t _that_ bad. He was a welcome distraction and easy enough to get out of the unwelcome part of work on his job. If anyone questioned her and as to why she was caring for Stark’s child, they didn’t say a damn thing and good because she was not in the mood for questions. It just meant she couldn’t do fieldwork and despite how she craved it, just this once she was okay missing it with Tony here.

Besides, last she wanted was to be alone with Thompson or Sousa and have them ask her questions on her relationship to Stark again. Seriously, it’s as if they forget Howard had a whole bloody child by his wife.

\--

A whole month. That’s how long their business trip lasted and Howard called every other day to talk to Tony and actually apologize for the delay. He promised every other day how they were almost done, but something just always came up. Peggy wanted to be annoyed because that was a whole month of fieldwork and mission-intake but she couldn’t find it in her. Not when she looked down at this chubby face with his father’s eyes and saw how they lit up when they saw her.

Maybe Peggy wasn’t ready for kids, not by a long shot but she was sure as hell ready to drop the ball and do whatever it takes to take care of Tony. 

“The kid loves you,” Howard whispered to her as they both stood over Tony’s crib, the man rocking it slowly side to side while the infant slept.

“He loves anyone who gives him more than two seconds of attention, Howard. He’s _your_ child,” Peggy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“No, really, Pegs. His eyes light up and he’s so happy and bubbly when you’re near. It’s different from how he’s around anyone else that’s not us or the Jarvises. The kid _adores you.”_

_Funny,_ Peggy thought as she stroked her knuckle over Tony’s cheek. _I love him too._


End file.
